chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rory Francis
Rory Thomas Francis is a minor character used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. He is a member of a criminal gang who gained the abilities of Lexiconicy, Selective Invisibility, Jolt Inducing, History Absorption and Information Concealment from the formula. He is 36 years old. Appearance Rory's most striking feature is his height, at 6'2 tall, which can make him seem gangly and slightly awkward. He is not that strong or muscular. His hair is a dark brown, cut short, and his eyes are a faded blue. He isn't particularly interested in fashion, never has been, and is usually just wearing jeans or corduroys with plaid shirts and trainers. He doesn't tend to make much effort with his appearance, as he doesn't see the point. Abilities Rory's first ability is Lexiconicy, the ability to turn people and objects two-dimensional, and then trap or store them in photographs or mirrors. A person trapped in this form would still be able to move, but would be unable to escape from their 2 dimensional form, and could be killed by shattering the glass or tearing or burning the paper. Additionally, only the same ability can then remove the person or object and restore them to normality. His second ability is Selective Invisibility. Using this ability, Rory can choose to be hidden from the sight of some people, whilst visible to others, and can also be visible or invisible to all. The ability is activated simply by thinking of the people he wants to hide from. However, the ability only affects vision, and doesn't prevent him from being heard, felt or sensed using any abilities or special equipment. His third ability is Jolt Inducing. This ability can be used to induce various levels of jolting, from simply twitching and jerking, to tossing and turning and being unable to rest, or even fits ressembling epilepsy or Tourette's Syndrome. It can be used to cause enemies to exaggerate their attempted movements, and can also make it impossible for a person to be held down or restrained. reading]]His fourth ability is History Absorption, the ability to absorb an object's history so that it cannot be detected. He can prevent a history from being sensed using clairsentience, advanced clairsentience or absorption. This is done with a touch and is consciously controlled. No false history is placed instead; the object or person would just hold no history at all. The history will enter Rory's mind as it is absorbed, but will only be seen if he wants to see it, and if it is not seen at that time, it cannot be learned afterwards. ]]His fifth and final ability is Information Concealment. The ability can be used to hide any form of information, and then it couldn't be detected. It couldn't be sensed or learned using any ability, but if the information was already known it cannot be forgotten. However, an extremely covert and subtle method, which had not been considered by Rory when he hid the information, could possibly still succeed in discovering the truth. The ability can be used consciously, or subconsciously and accidentally. Family & Relationships *Mother - Molly Francis *Father - James Francis *Brothers - Kevin, Leyton and Frank Francis *Sister - Leila Francis *Wife - Kelly Francis History Rory has lived in New York his entire life, and is one of oldest members of his gang. He was one of the members who stole a batch of the formula from the ruins of Pinehearst's building. He injected himself with it after seeing it successfully used by a few of the other members, and he used his new ability of lexiconicy to imprison Lee Athens in a mirror after catching her snooping around the gang's base. She had been trying to investigate her sister's murder. Etymology Rory is a Gaelic name which means "red king". His middle name, Thomas, is Aramaic and means "twin". His surname, Francis, is a Latin name meaning "from France", although he is not French. Category:Characters